


Eaglebones lays an egg

by SuperRad



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Cloaca, Egg Laying, M/M, Other, Oviposition, mpreg...kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperRad/pseuds/SuperRad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eaglebones may have a cloaca, but that's as far as his birdlike traits go, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eaglebones lays an egg

**Author's Note:**

> You can take this as either the aftermath of Crash and Bones' encounter in "There's something about Eaglebones" or just an exploration of more of Eaglebones' birdlike anatomy and their implications. 
> 
> I did submit this to the nsfw-aquabats tumblr but it wasn't published. I rewrote it a bit because I realized some of the implications about the eggs origins and the aftermath was a bit gross. It's still a bit gross and if you feel sensitive about miscarriage/stillbirth, perhaps don't read.

“Hey Jimmy? You got a minute?” Eaglebones called out into the lab. Jimmy put down his testtube and went to see what his friend needed. “I think there’s something wrong. I’ve been…I’m gaining weight.”

“I noticed. Have you been eating more?” Bones frowned a little.

“Not really?" He thought for a moment. "I had two slices of cake the other day, does that count?"

"I don't think so." He pressed gently on the bulge of Eaglebones’ stomach. “Does that hurt?”

“A little.” Bones closed his eyes, shifting away from his hand. Jimmy’s eyes flashed blue as he scanned his body, and then widened in surprise.

“…You’ve got eggs in you.”

Eaglebones scoffed and took a second to compose himself. “Jimmy…You know I’m a guy, right? Guys don’t lay eggs.”

“I’m well aware of that.” Jimmy said evenly.

“Even if…” He started and sighed. “I know the Commander makes jokes about me being a bird. Sure, I’ve got a few feathers hear and there, but I don’t nest and I don’t lay eggs!”

“Sorry, but that’s how it looks. You’ve got maybe…six in there,” Eaglebones pressed a hand to his stomach, swallowing heavily. “Would anyone in your family know what to do?”

“I’m not asking my brother. Can you cut them out of me?”

“Eaglebones I’m not a real doctor. You’ll need to go to a surgeon…or maybe a vet.”

“That’s not funny. Oh my God, what am I going to do?”

“Could you…lay them? I know you said you’re not a bird but-”

Eaglebones got up in a huff, cutting him off. He stalked out of the lab, returning a second later to grab Jimmy’s forearm and whisper harshly in his ear. “You can’t tell anyone about this. Not even the Commander.”

 

A week later Bones crept into the lab after the others had gone to bed. “Jimmy…I think you’re right.” His rashguard stretched taut across the huge swell of his stomach. The rounded outlines of the eggs were visible under his skin. “It really hurts. Can you help me?”

Jimmy gasped when he saw how big he had gotten. “I’m not sure what you want me to do exactly.”

“Something, anything,” Bones hissed through gritted teeth, hand clutching weakly at his belly. “I know you said you can’t, but you’ve gotta cut me open. These things are killing me.”

“I don’t think I can cut them out of you. I’ll have to do an x-ray and-” Eaglebones cut him off with a high, gurgling cry, doubling over in pain.

“Don’t look, don’t look!” He cried, trying to cover himself with his hands, a wet bulge suddenly visible at his crotch. Hesitantly, he started digging his fingers into his underwear and pulling out a large, slimy egg. It was as big as an apple with a speckled shell. “Holy shit.”

He stared at the egg for a second before closing his eyes due to the sharp pain, dropping the egg on the floor. “I didn’t…I didn’t want-” He sobbed as Jimmy eased him out of his shorts, revealing his cloaca already swollen and flushed a dark pink.

“I’m going to try and help you. These eggs are coming now, apparently. Just relax. You got one out already!” Jimmy attempted to be upbeat as Eaglebones slumped in the corner. He sat between his friend’s knees and evaluated the scene. Hesitantly, he started to push a finger into his cloaca, trying to feel for the next egg.

“Don’t, don’t!” Jimmy pulled his fingers out in arush.

“Does it hurt?”

Eaglebones shook his head, his face red. “…You’re gonna make me cum. This is already weird enough.”

“Um, alright,” He gently touched Bones’ stomach. “Just push when you feel ready.”

He nodded and sat upright a bit, one of the eggs shifting visibly in his stomach. He grimaced as he started to push it out, a peek of white visible at his hole for a second before disappearing back inside him. “I can’t, it won’t come!”

Jimmy was starting to panic as Bones sobbed. “Okay, let me just…” He gently pushed two fingers into him, trying to move the egg inside him but failing. Bones gasped as the fingers fumbled inside him, pushing against his walls and stretching him wider. He started to protest but the feeling was wonderful. Jimmy pushed in deeper and Bones cried out, cumming around his fingers with a gush of pearly liquid. The egg slipped out with ease when Jimmy removed his fingers.

Jimmy stared down at the fluid on the floor in horror. “Sorry! I’m so sorry, I didn’t-”

Bones struggled to sit upright, a needy expression on his face. “Do it. Do it again.” He demanded.

Jimmy slowly nodded, unsure but he started to finger him again. By the time the fourth egg came out Bones was practically impaling himself on Jimmy’s fingers, trying to get as much of them as possible into him. “More, more.” He groaned, his cloaca twitching weakly, the muscles fluttering around the hard metal. The eggs were slipping out freely now, his insides so wet and pliant.

Jimmy didn’t think he needed to help Eaglebones anymore, but he seemed to like it. After each egg he would ease his fingers back inside him and bring him to orgasm again. Bones clenched and shuddered around the steel inside him as another egg shifted downwards, his abused muscles barely able to hold onto it. Another stream of hot cum flowed out of his hole as Jimmy pulled his fingers out, barely catching the egg in time.

“There’s only one left. You’re almost done.” Jimmy announced as he sat the egg aside.

Eaglebones panted. “Please, again.” Jimmy nodded and worked two fingers into him, rubbing and moving them as he’d done before. Bones threw his head to the side, curling his toes and moaning. Jimmy could see his lip trembling and prepared himself for him to cum.

It didn’t happen. Jimmy frowned and started to finger him a bit harder and scissor his fingers wide. Eaglebones’ face was so red and he closed his eyes tightly, body shaking. The fingers inside him were fucking him relentlessly, hitting all the right spots but he still couldn’t cum.

“I need, I need another. Put another finger in me.” He stuttered. Jimmy wasn’t quite sure – Bones’ cloaca was already so tight around his fingers. He started to press another finger against his entrance, trying to push it into the already crowded hole. Bones groaned at the pain, the burning stretch of his poor abused cloaca, gasping when the finger forced it’s way inside him. He shuddered, cumming a little and the last egg started to shift.

Jimmy waited until he was still and then started pushing three metallic fingers into his friend again. Bones’ sore muscles resisted the large insertion as much as they could, Jimmy slowly fucking open his tightness. Bones’ starts to make a whining sound, the three fingers making him ache but also feeling amazing, his orgasm building rapidly. As he came the egg shifted further down into his passage and he cried out as Jimmy removed his fingers. The feeling of clenching around the huge egg made him cum again, forcing the egg out of him with a huge gush of spunk. He gasped for breath, his stomach deflated but tender.

Jimmy picked the last egg up from between his legs and leant forward to help his friend sit up. Bones hissed at the soreness of his cloaca, trying to sit so that he doesn’t have pressure on it.  
“You did it! That’s all of them.”

“Thanks, Jimmy. I couldn’t have done it without you. Umm…” He looked down awkwardly at the mess of cum he’d made on the floor. “Sorry I made you do that.”

“It’s alright, I’m just glad you’re okay. Only three came out without damage. What do you want to do with them?” Jimmy glanced at the eggs.

"Are they...?" He trailed off, staring at one of the eggs as he held it in his hand. His eyes flashed gold briefly as his fingertips rubbed the brittle surface, disappointment creasing his face when his eyes stopped glowing. "...There's nothing in them. Nothing alive anyway."

"Oh." Jimmy wasn't sure what to say.

Eaglebones grimaced as he set the egg down, his shoulders slumping. "I didn't...It's not like I wanted them. But I was excited for a second. I was going to be a dad."

Jimmy searched his robot brain for instructions of what to do, how to help his friend. None of his programming had prepared him for this. Finally, he decided to simply sit down next to

Eaglebones and wrap a gentle arm around him. "I am sorry."

"Thanks." Bones sniffed through his nose and leant against his friend.


End file.
